Running From Lions
by SimmerSoftly
Summary: She found him on the street. Onyx eyes rapt on the cement, as if it could give him the missing pieces of the puzzle to his life. Pale lavender eyes gazed at him sympathetically. SasuHina. Rated for a reason.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! D:

A/N: Here's my first one-shot! I got tired of seeing all my friends having one-shots and me not having any. So I decided to spend a day and write this. I love reviews! I will give you giant lemon, er, COOKIE if you review!

**Running From Lions**

She found him on the street. He was sitting, rather forlornly, in a puddle on the sidewalk. His head turned towards the ground, onyx eyes rapt on the cement, as if it could give him the missing pieces of the puzzle to his life. Soaked head to toe from the continuous rainfall that had plagued the city for days, he was shivering just the slightest bit. A ragged jacket hung uselessly against his body, hood up but giving no protection against the ravenous wind.

She stopped, a mere foot away from him. Her vibrant lemon-yellow umbrella barely shielding her from the downpour. Pale lavender eyes gazed at him sympathetically. His eyes didn't even glance her direction. They should have, seeing as how bright red heels adorned her feet. A ball of drenched fluff near her feet barked twice before bounding off as far as the leash let it.

"Hey there," she said, voice soft and careful.

Onyx eyes didn't even waver from their staring contest with the wet sidewalk. She sighed, bending down as low as her dared in an attempt to meet his gaze. She angled her knees toward one another so he wouldn't see too far up her denim skirt.

"Excuse me," she tried again, her voice slightly louder. "Are you alright? I don't think it's safe for you to be sitting here, especially in this weather."

He grunted softly, a small smirk appearing on his pale face. Onyx eyes lifted to her shoes but no higher. Her hand that wasn't holding the umbrella tugged in one direction and then another, as the puppy tried to make a smooth getaway with his leash. Luckily it was wrapped securely around her wrist.

"Do you have someplace you could go? I don't have my cell phone with me, but my house is just a few yards away. I could take you somewhere. I don't mind, really."

Silence. The puppy barked a few more times, before finally returning to her feet. Still, the boy said nothing. The wind began to pick up, sending icy raindrops flying towards the three. The boy shivered again, as did the girl. The puppy yelped in complaint and huddled closer to its master.

"Please," she said, her want to help this boy get out of the rain almost as bad as her own desire for her warm cozy home.

The boy finally lifted his head, his black eyes meeting her lavender ones. She smiled, trying to look as friendly as possible. He very nearly glared at her, but finally nodded. With that she stood, tugging her skirt down as it had ridden up quite far. The boy stood up, too, not bothering to brush off any dirt that might have accumulated on his person.

"This way then," the girl said sweetly, nodding in the direction of her home and tugging on the leash.

It was only a minute's walk back to her house but by the time the trio arrived she, too, was drenched. Her puppy looked uncannily like a wad of hair pulled from a shower drain. The boy looked exactly the same, completely and utterly soaked.

They walked up the little stone path and through a screen door that led to her porch. The cement of the porch was a bit damp as well, since it was screened in. The puppy began yapping immediately, wanting to be dry and possibly to make everything it could rub its wet fur on wet, too.

"Now hang on just a minute Fluffy-kins! You can't come inside until I've dried you off," the girl said. "Do you think you could hold his leash for me? I've got to run inside and get us some towels."

The boy merely nodded, taking the leash from her hand. The girl slid her heels off with ease, placing them beside her doormat before running inside. She grabbed three towels from her towel rack, each of them a different shade of purple, and rushed back to the awaiting boys.

"Here you go," she smiled, trading the leash for a towel. "And here you go Fluffy-kins."

She began rubbing feverously on the poor pooch, which tried to scurry away in protest. Finally, when she thought he was dry enough to run through the house, she unleashed him and he bolted straight through the adjar door. When she looked up, the boy had taken his jacket off and was attempting to dry himself. It was definitely not working however. He was soaked through and through.

She quickly towel-dried her long black locks and then motioned for him to come inside. He followed after only a short look of hesitation. Before he made it through the threshold he kicked off his Doc Martens, pulling his wet socks off as well.

The inside of her house was very tasteful; rich earth-toned walls, beige carpeting, pale cream colored shelves and cabinets, pale lavender cushions on pale lavender furniture. Pictures of what the boy assumed to be family members lined a few of the shelves. Feminine china also filled a row of shelving. The house smelled a bit like peppermint.

"Your house is very... nice," the boy said, taking in everything.

"Thank you," the girl replied sweetly. "It's mostly for show, if my father or sister decide to come by."

At this the boy raised his eyebrow, but said nothing. He was slightly curious as to where this peppermint smell was coming from, although he wasn't about to ask.

"Why don't you take a shower? You'll probably feel a lot better. My bathroom is right over there," she said pointing to an annonymous door. "You need to get out of those wet clothes anyways. I'm sure I have a bit of my cousins clothing that he left here. I can probably find you something while I wash the clothes you're wearing."

The boy hesitated, uncertain. The girl was looking at him expectantly and he finally managed a slight nod. At this, the girl smiled and walked off into one of the other rooms.

She emerged a few minutes later, a bundle of clothes in her hands. "Hopefully these will fit you. My cousin is a bit taller than you, I think. My name is Hinata, by the way."

"Sasuke," the boy replied after a short moment of silence. He took the clothes from Hinata's hands and walked off towards the direction of the bathroom.

Hinata's bathroom was just as nice as the rest of her house; porcelain sink and toilet, granite counter top, creamy beige tile, lavender towels hanging from a beige towel rack, complete with a glass shower door. It was completely see-through on both sides. Sasuke shook his head at this, but set his hopefully fitting clothes on the closed toilet seat and began stripping off his drenched ones. They were a bit difficult to take off because they kept sticking to his skin in various places. Shivering, but finally nude, he opened the glass shower door and stepped inside. Orchid and coconut scented conditioner, lavender scented shampoo, and apricot scented body wash filled the stainless steel shower rack. Sasuke sighed, knowing he would end up smelling very girly when this was over.

He turned on the hot water slowly, burning his toes with the great temperature difference. His skin tingled under the heat of the water, but it felt so unbelieveably good. He stood there a good five minutes just absorbing the warmth. Sasuke was slightly surprised that he had the beginnings of an erection coming on. He sighed down at himself, trying to ignore it. He washed his hair and body, resisting the urge to touch himself. Finally after a few more minutes of simply standing in the hot water, he reluctantly twisted the knob and turned it off.

Sasuke felt so much better, although he really didn't mind just sitting in the rain feeling sorry for himself. He dried off quickly with another lavender towel, then examined the clothes Hinata had given him: a simple white t-shirt, dark wash denim jeans, and a pair of white boxers. The jeans were only a half-size larger than what Sasuke wore, so he assumed they would fit. Giving one final glare to his still semi-hard erection, Sasuke pulled on the clothes and looked at himself in the large mirror hanging above the sink.

Sasuke finger-brushed his raven hair, not wanting to use Hinata's hairbrush. There were faint smudges under each of his dark eyes from his terrible sleeping patterns. His normally pale skin looked a bit ghastly under the flourescent lighting. He stared for only a moment longer before turning away, grabbing his still drenched clothes and his damp towel and exiting the bathroom.

When he stepped out, the peppermint smell was mingled with another stronger smell: chocolate. Sasuke followed the smell, until he reached a small kitchen. Hinata stood with her back turned to him, stirring two mugs quickly. Sasuke noticed she was wearing a different outfit. Another denim skirt, slightly shorter, and a lavender tank top. Her black hair fell in waves down her back. Hinata turned while Sasuke was staring, jumping slightly.

"Oh, yo-you scared me," Hinata said, stuttering slightly. She blushed and turned back around. "I made us some hot chocolate."

She grabbed a mug and brought it over to him, her cheeks still tinged pink. Noticing the wet clothes in Sasuke's hands, she gestured for him to follow her. He did, walking through a door that led into a small laundry room.

"Just set those in that basket. I'll deal with them in a bit. I have some laundry that's already in there and they aren't quite done yet," Hinata said sweetly. "And here's your hot chocolate. I put marshmellows in it, I hope that's ok."

Sasuke took the mug from her hand, looking down and see tiny marshmellow snowmen blobbing in the liquid. He couldn't help but smile. He shook his head, still grinning, and looked up at her.

The remnants of Hinata's first blush were still visible, but Hinata broke out into another deeper blush and giggled slightly. "What?"

Sasuke grinned deeper and took a drink of the delicious liquid, letting it fill his throat and stomach with warmth. Sasuke felt unbelievably good. He couldn't help but smile. "The marshmellows, they're snowmen."

Hinata giggled, blushing deeper. "Aren't they cute though?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Sasuke said, taking another drink.

The two walked back into the kitchen, where Hinata picked up her own mug of goodness and pulled up a stool. She sat down, skirt rising significantly, and gestured for Sasuke to join her at the kitchen table. Sasuke did, eyeing Hinata's legs and remembering his now lax member.

They each sat there quietly for a few moments, simply drinking their hot chocolate. Finally, "So, Sasuke, where do you live?"

Sasuke hesitated a moment, trying to decide the best way to answer her question. "I live everywhere and anywhere."

"What?"

"I, uh, don't have a home." Sasuke glanced nervously at her face, tensing for a reaction. All her saw was worry crease Hinata's brow.

"You're saying you're homeless?!" Hinata frowned.

"Well, I sorta ran away from my adoptive parents..." Sasuke said, his grip tightening on his mug. He really didn't want to talk about it, especially to someone who really was a complete stranger. It didn't matter how sweet Hinata was, Sasuke still didn't even know who she was. A sense of paranoia was beginning to set in. Sasuke glanced nervously around him.

Hinata reached out one of her hands, placing it gently on Sasuke's arm. "Sasuke, why did you run away? How old are you anyway?"

"Eighteen, and I don't really want to talk about it," Sasuke muttered, onyx eyes now glaring angrily at the cute little snowmen at the bottom of his mug.

There was a pregnant pause between them, but Hinata finally moved her hand off Sasuke's arm. Hinata took another sip of her drink before setting the empty mug down.

"I'm sorry Sasuke," Hinata began, looking in Sasuke's direction but not really at him. "I've had a rough life, too."

At this, Sasuke snorted. "No really, I have!" Hinata assured him, trying to telepathically make his eyes meet hers. "Really, I mean it."

"How has your life been rough Hinata? Look at this house!" Sasuke looked up, glaring daggers towards Hinata. His eyes softened almost instantly though, seeing the hurt in Hinata's eyes that he had caused. "I-I'm sorry Hinata. It's just-"

"I know," Hinata interrupted. "It's fine. I understand. You've had it bad. My father, you see, is a very proud man. He's always comparing me to my younger sister. How she's so much smarter than I am, so much brighter than me, so much more talented than I am. Always showing her off and telling me how pathetic I am. On and on for at least seven years now, if not more. My own cousin, the one whose clothes you're wearing, he used to despise me so severely that I was afraid of him. My father, you see, he was a twin. My cousin's father. They looked exactly alike. I-I don't know the whole story because this was a lo-long time ago, b-but apparently my father got in-into a bit of trouble, you see. The wh-whole family decided that instead of having my father go d-deal with it, my uncle would in h-his place. He was mur-murdered that night. Neji, my cousin, ha-has hated the family ever since. He i-is only now coming around to b-being nice to me."

Hinata's stammering began the more emotional she got and by the end of her tale, a few tears had made their way down her cheeks. She wiped them away with the back of her hand and continued, "Ever since I found out, I've be-been putting up this sh-show for them. I a-act all sweet and ob-obediant so that my fa-father won't disown me. He al-already disowned Neji."

Sasuke gazed at her, reaching over and letting his fingertips skim across her cheek, collecting tears. Hinata looked up at him, eyes sparkling and tried to smile. "Of course, that's probably not half as bad as your story, but it still hurts me."

A sad smile played on Sasuke's lips. "No, it's not even half as bad as mine, but yes, it does still hurt. And truthfully, that's really all that matters."

Hinata smiled up at him, a real smile this time, and her cheeks gained a rosy tint to them. As Sasuke continued to stare at Hinata, he could feel himself feeling more open. He could see that Hinata was telling the truth about the things she said and she definitely carried a bit of emotional baggage on her. But those things were also things you wouldn't tell a complete stranger. Of course, you didn't invite a complete stranger into your home and let them use your shower, but that was beside the point. Sasuke felt safe around Hinata.

As Sasuke was opening his mouth to speak, a shrill yelp came from the kitchen door. Hinata and Sasuke both glanced at the tiny pooch whose fur had to stick out at least four inches from his body. The pup looked like one big fuzz ball with a face and legs.

"Are ya hungry Fluffy-kins?" Hinata asked brightly, scooting off the stool and going over to the dogs empty food bowl.

Hinata bent down into one of the lower cabinets, which exposed a lot of leg in Sasuke's direction. He glanced over at her, catching a glimpse of purple panty before Hinata straightened up, a cup of dog food in hand. A jolt of desire went through Sasuke very quickly, making his member throb. He tried to take his thoughts off Hinata, but he had to admit she was very good looking.

After a few more minutes of fussing with her dog, Hinata rejoined Sasuke at the table. Before Hinata could say anything, Sasuke spoke.

"My older brother killed my parents," Sasuke said matter-of-factly. Hinata's eyes bugged out, but before she could ask questions Sasuke lifted a hand to quiet her. "Actually, he killed all of the family members living in our house at the time. All of them but me. He's in a mental institution, because they think he did it since he's crazy. I think he did it just to do it. I've been in child services for a while now. Going back and forth between different couples wanting to adopt me. I'm eighteen now though, so they can't make me do anything. That's why I ran away, of course. Plus the fact that my 'adoptive father,' Orochimaru, was a real creep."

He sighed, glancing in her direction for a reaction. At first, Hinata was stunned to silence, and then, "Oh my gosh Sasuke! That's terrible! I'm so beyond sorry!"

At this, Hinata jumped out of her seat, throwing her arms over Sasuke's shoulders and holding him close, making him slip off of his own stool. Sasuke, shocked at first, gingerly put his arms around Hinata. "Things like that should never happen! I don't even watch the news anymore because all they ever report is depressing things!" Hinata said, her voice muffled against the fabric of Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke stroked Hinata's hair gently, trying to soothe her.

"I'm sorry I made you tell me those things Sasuke! I shouldn't have bothered you about it! You don't even know me at all and-" Hinata was saying before Sasuke cut her off.

"No, no. It's fine. I-I wanted to tell you, Hinata. Even though you are a stranger, I feel very comfortable around you. It's like, I feel like I've known you before. We're both running away from our own personal lions," Sasuke said, trying to say exactly how he felt, which he has never been good at.

Hinata leaned back some, a smile plastered on her face. "Really?"

Sasuke nodded, enjoying the huge smile the burst forth onto Hinata's shining face.

"I feel comfortable around you, too!" Hinata said, nodding enthusiastically. She stepped completely away from him, spinning around and grinning shyly up at him.

She looked so adorable, so absolutely cute, that before Sasuke knew entirely what he was doing, he was leaning forward taking Hinata's lips with his own. At first, Hinata stood still, and then seconds later she kissed him back. Their mouths moved slowly together, and then Hinata laced her tongue against Sasuke's bottom lip. His lips parted immediately, allowing Hinata's tongue to draw out his own. She moaned as their tongues touched, putting her hands in Sasuke's hair as he pulled her towards him.

When the kiss had finally broken, both were panting slightly, gazing at each other with desire in their eyes. Sasuke smiled deviously at her, leaning forward tentatively, his lips caressing her neck. He made his way to her collarbone where he took a gentle bite, but even that made Hinata moan. One of her hands still had a grip of Sasuke's hair, of which she tugged lightly on, making Sasuke bite her harder. They both moaned at that one, Sasuke's soft but rough, Hinata's loud but sexy.

Sasuke's right hand made its way up Hinata's body, resting against her breast, cupping it gently. Hinata moaned, tugging harder at Sasuke's hair, making him wrap one arm around her waist while the other caressed her breast. His hand slipped downward and just as it was about to go up Hinata's shirt to get a better feel, she pushed it down farther with her free hand.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked, hesitating.

But Hinata didn't want any of that. She leaned forward, biting Sasuke's neck and sending chills of ecstasy to his now very still erection. His hand slipped under her skirt, fingers already feeling the warmth that lay hidden between her thighs. Hinata moaned when his fingers touched her damp panties, biting him again and making her touch her roughly.

"Please, Sasuke," Hinata begged. "More."

This time Sasuke didn't ask if she was sure. Even if she wasn't, he doubted he could control himself. He pushed he gently against the kitchen table, his now feel hand groping her breast while the other began tugging her panties down. Their lips met again roughly, heatedly. Sasuke almost smirked at how wet his fingers were just from touching the very top of her thigh. Very slowly, Sasuke inserted one finger into Hinata, who moaned against Sasuke's mouth nearly grinding into his hand.

He inserted a second finger, and then a third, thrusting them in and out of her. Hinata's moans became louder, her breathing quicker, and Sasuke, too, was panting. He had gotten his other hand up under her shirt and began gently pinching and twisted Hinata's pert nipple. Hinata ground against his hand, and Sasuke could tell she was nearing her end.

Quickly, right before she came, he pulled his slick fingers out form her. Hinata panted, glaring slightly at him. Then she pouted. Sasuke then ground the now very apparent and very hard bulge in his pants against Hinata, and he smirked.

"Bedroom, now," Hinata demanded, catching on. She walked away from him, her panties dangling between her knees. Sasuke followed, wanting so badly to pounce on top of her.

When they made it to her bedroom, Sasuke barely had time to notice anything but the queen-size bed before he was on it. Hinata tugged at Sasuke's shirt, which he pulled off and threw haphazardly on the floor. She began unfastening his jeans and those too he pulled off along with his boxers.

His member bounced lightly at the sudden freedom, and Hinata's hand touched it gently. She tried to wrap her hand around it, but couldn't. Hinata was no virgin, but she had never had one so large. She began to stroke his erection and Sasuke had to force himself not to grind against her hand.

Sasuke switched positions with Hinata, forcing her beneath him and grinding himself against her. "You are wearing far too much clothes," he whispered huskily in her ear, which made her squirm under him.

He hastily pulled off her tank top, tossing it aside and revealing a lavender lace bra. Sasuke smirked, and gently bit the fabric right where her nipple was. Hinata moaned, wrapping her arms around his back and scratching gently. Sasuke pushed roughly against her, and then pulled out of her grasp abruptly.

He slipped his arm behind her back, unfastening her bra and tugging it off her. He then very roughly pulled her skirt down, tossing them and the panties that were at her ankles onto the floor with the rest of the clothing.

Finally naked, Sasuke stared down at Hinata. Her already red face became somehow redder as she blushed under his gaze. "You're beautiful," Sasuke said, barely above a whisper.

This made Hinata smile, her lust-filled eyes filling with emotion. She pushed her lips upward at Sasuke, and he laughed gently and his lips met her. The kiss was slower this time, with much more meaning. Their tongues tickled one another as Sasuke slowly lowered himself down and into Hinata.

When the tip of his erection gently slid across her folds, she moaned against his mouth, pushing herself towards him. He slowly pushed himself inside her, feeling her walls tighten around him. She felt so unbelievably good to Sasuke that when he was finally in all the way he moaned, too.

He began to move gently in and out of her, setting a pace that Hinata could easily follow, her hips thrusting against his own. Sasuke's mouth made its way to one of her breasts, daintily sucking and nipping at her nipple. His free hand pinching and caressing the other. Hinata moaned, one arm stretching out across the bed, while the other held tight to Sasuke's locks.

He began to go faster, harder, each thrust seemingly better than the one before. He could feel Hinata's walls becoming tighter, her moans alone telling him she was almost at her end. Hinata pulled hard on Sasuke's hair, pulling him up to kiss her.

As their lips met, Sasuke thrust hard and then pulled out completely and then thrust back in all the way. Hinata moaned in per ecstasy, her outstretched hand digging into the sheets. And finally, with one more thrust, Hinata's orgasm rocked her body, Sasuke pounding through the waves of her pleasure. Seconds later, he came too.

Both panting and their bodies slick with sweat, Sasuke rolled lazily off Hinata, only to have her after a few moments breathing turn and pull him to her. They lay there, Hinata's head resting on Sasuke's chest, for minutes, just breathing.

Sasuke leaned down, his lips gently caressing the top of Hinata's head. She sighed, looking up at him, and grinned.

"I guess you can stay here tonight, then."


End file.
